1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information display apparatus for displaying arbitrary information inputted from the outside on a television screen, and more particularly, to an information display apparatus for displaying personal schedule or the like so as not to forget it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has conventionally been put into practical use and brought to market as good a type of television which is capable of displaying information such as a channel number, a volume, a date and an operating condition of a timer superimposed on an image displayed on a television screen.
There has also been used a television display having a function of displaying a reproduced image from a video signal (for example, a television signal) and superimposing an additional reproduced image from another video signal (for example, an external video signal) on a particular location of the former reproduced image, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-Hl-86772. It is thought that the necessity of such techniques for displaying a further video signal superimposed on a basic video signal on the screen of a television display will increase in the future.
A desired information display apparatus is capable of appropriately displaying personal or family information according to need. Such apparatus would be quite effective in these days of excessive information for schedule management and prevention of troubles due to simple mistakes such as forgetting.
Particularly, among aged people who forget more frequently with advance of age, the anxiety about forgetting often becomes the topic of a conversation.
A television display is most appropriate as an apparatus which can be installed in house and utilized also in the future for eliminating such anxiety.
However, conventional televisions of a type which is capable of displaying two image signals, one of which is superimposed on a particular area of the other, do provide a method for displaying inputted arbitrary information according to the date or day of week, whereby it is not possible to store, for example, a personal schedule or the like in a memory and automatically display the same when it is necessary.